Unexpected Betrayal From You
by Emi Akako
Summary: Naruto is starting to act weird on a big mission he was once so excited about. Sasuke decides that he'll try to help out naruto. Is naruto hiding something from his team? Akatsuki is up to something...read to find out!sasunaru don't read if you don like
1. The decision of Departure

**Emi**: wow, it's been a WHILE since the last time I wrote a fanfiction ;;

**Naruto**: this is you're first sasunaru fanfiction right?

**Emi**: yeah, pretty much. I have been reading tons of good sasunaru fanfiction, and

decided to at least write one of the ideas in my head. Like the akatsuki one, which will be

the current fanfiction you people will be reading.

**Sasuke**: why did you take so long to start now all of a sudden?

**Emi**: well…it's those time of days where you just feel like doing something

**Naruto**: ooo-kay well, the fanfiction should start by now.

**Emi/Sasuke**- (bastard/ bitch)

**Naruto**: ;

**Disclamer**: I do not own any of the Naruto charcters.

This Story was made up in my stupid head but I'm sure people will like it, well, at least I hope so. It's about Naruto thinking about going to … a certain group to which he can feel free and powerful. Sasuke doesn't like how Naruto thinks so he wonders. This is a sasunaru fanfiction, if you don't like that pairing; I ask that you leave NOW. Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: The decision of departure_

It was another day for team seven to get ready for a big mission. Sasuke and

Naruto walk by each other since they both are going to the village entrance to go on their

big mission. As they both walked up to the entrance, they saw Sakura calling out both

their names as Kakashi reads his new edition of icha icha paradise. Kakashi gives out a

smile in his mask "well well, isn't this a new site? Sasuke and Naruto both walking to

their destination, side by side." Sakura glares at Kakashi with an angry and jealous face

saying to him, "Kakashi sensei!! You shouldn't say thing like that in front of Sasuke-kun!

Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiles shyly at Sasuke while Sasuke looks the other way

with a disgusted look on his face". Naruto watches as his teammates and teacher bicker

on and on. He suddenly gets this feeling of wanting to just go ahead and not bother to

wait for them at all. "Are we going to this mission or not? I want to be done with it so

let's go already.." Naruto quickly states as he started to walk out of the village's entrance.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all look at each other with a stunned look on their faces and

follow after Naruto without saying a word.

_Sasuke's POV_

'What the fuck was that about?' Sasuke quickly thinks to himself after Naruto's smart

remark. Naruto would always be the energetic dobe he is, and jump around whenever

there was a big mission coming up. But this time, it seemed as if Naruto didn't want to go

to this big mission at all. Like he would just want to stay at home and do nothing but stay

home and eat his stupid ramen. (AN/#1) Maybe something had happened at home that he

wouldn't tell his own teammates about? Sasuke was starting to be curious, and it was not

a good sign. Sasuke looks at Sakura and Kakashi to see if they too were wondering about

Naruto. It would seem that Kakashi had a little face and Sasuke wasn't too sure if it was

for Naruto, or his perverted book. Sakura probably was wondering about Naruto because

her face told Sasuke 'omg, I wonder what happened?' in a kind of way. It was time to

take action, that Naruto had better tell him what's wrong or he'll tell everyone one of

Naruto's most embarrassing moments.

_Normal POV_

"Is this the place Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks the stunned sensei who just finished a

really naughty scene in his book, but of coarse, he didn't show that face to his students.

The hokage would kill him if he did. "Yep, this is the place." Team seven was to retrieve

an important scroll from a small village known to have excellent medicine/healing

techniques. Tsunade had told them that the scroll is very well known and will be targeted.

So it was up to team seven to get the scroll for their leader. At the time, when Tsunade

had announced this, Naruto was jumping all over Konoha because of how excited he was.

Sasuke still ponders on why Naruto was jumping all over Konoha to wanting to not do

this mission? "Alright everyone after we stay the night at that inn, we'll be off to

Konoha right in the morning. Any complaints? Well, if you have them, I don't wanna

hear it."

Kakashi soon then tells them that they can do what they want until the sunsets,

then off he goes. Sasuke quickly glances to Naruto who was looking at the ground with a

stern look on his face. "SASUKE KUNNNNNNN!!" oh god, the pink devil has arrived.

"hey sakura, do you think you can do me a favor?" sakura quickly looks at Sasuke with a

really happy face "anything Sasuke!!". Sasuke soon regretted getting her attention, but

since Naruto was about to wonder off he thought of making this quick. He quickly goes

to her ear with a whisper "count to ten over there with the 2 birds". Sakura blushes as she

fantasizes one of her fantasies in her head while walking to the designated place as

Sasuke had said. As Sasuke saw that she had started to count, he quickly followed after

Naruto to wherever he was going.

Naruto POV (let's see what he's thinking…)

'Dammit all to hell; I can't keep it from them anymore, especially Sasuke. I want

to become stronger though, so I don't have to rely on anyone, so I don't danger the ones

that I love….' "Why can't I just…." Naruto pauses his sentence as he felt Sasuke's

chakra coming in on where he was going. Naruto soon stopped running and stood there,

waiting for Sasuke to catch up. 'I wonder why Sasuke's following me? Maybe he is

going to bother me or something…'. Naruto quickly gets his kunai out of his pouch and

goes into his fighting pose. He sensed that Sasuke has suddenly stopped, so he threw the

kunai to where Sasuke was sitting at.

Normal POV

"Come on out Sasuke, I know you're there out there….somewhere…so come on

out dammit". Sasuke comes out of his hiding place with the kunai Naruto had thrown.

Sasuke quickly glances at Naruto and throws the kunai to the ground. "Wow Naruto, to

think you were so good at sensing someone, when did this happen". "oh shut it Sasuke,

you bastard." Sasuke started to walk closer to Naruto, seeing that Naruto was himself

somehow he just had to ask Naruto the question he wanted to ask for the past days now.

"Naruto, you haven't been yourself lately, something wrong? Or have you always been

thinking about something you won't even tell your own teammates about?" Naruto

quickly just looked at the ground and blushed. It was always hard to talk to Sasuke one

on one at times like these. Sasuke immediately spots Naruto's blush and decides to use

that to his advantage. Ever since meeting Naruto, it's always been Naruto he thinks about

when he goes to the academy. That kiss they shared together when they became genin

really left Sasuke to think that Naruto could actually get away with it. After training

along with Naruto as a team, it had Sasuke think that he might actually 'like' him.

Naruto looks up to Sasuke and notices his smirk on his face. "okay..er..sasuke?

why are you smirking like that for? You're creeping me out for some reason." Sasuke just

kept walking forward to Naruto. "So Naruto, what's up? What is up with the changes in

you're face? First you were jumping happily about this mission and then you were all

mad about it. Did something happen at home Naruto?" Naruto thought whether he should

tell his best friend about what had happened at the appearance at him home. Naruto put

his head up with his answer. "Sasuke…it's about you're brother, Itachi. He asked me

to…" but before Naruto can finish his sentence a mysterious figure comes up from

behind Sasuke. Sasuke felt the presence behind he, and looked seeing that it was….!

---------------------------------------------------

Wow, is this considered long? Cause I don't write very much. But I hope this fanfiction got everyone to want to read more??

**Emi**: okay…I am tired… I should do my math homework….but I don't feel like it D:

**Sasuke**: that's because you suck at it…

**Emi**: OH YEAH!?!? SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!

**Sasuke**: heh you asked for it … because you. Suck. At. It.

**Emi**::writes something about Sasuke::

**Sasuke**::turns into a chicken:: (what the FUCK?!)

**Naruto**: omg! What a cute chicken!!

**Sasuke**: (omg! I love you Naruto!)

**Naruto**: Emi! Emi! LET'S EAT IT!!

**Sasuke**: (he did not just say the word eat….oh fuck you emi…)

**Emi**: I agree!! But if you don't want me and Naruto to eat the poor chicken, please review!!

**Naruto**: btw….where did Sasuke go? o.o;

**Sasuke**: (emi…I fucking hate you)

**Emi**: oh well, I wonder where the FRYING PAN went 

**Sasuke**: (I love you…)

**Emi**: yeah you better….

**Naruto**: what? O.o;;; ::ish confused::

**Emi**: please review if you want Sasuke and Naruto to be happy muahaha


	2. Taken Away

**Emi:** lol, I don't really write fanfiction much, but for the 2 reviews, I decided to keep going! (oh, the scary sasunaru fangirls XD….i'm one of them, so I should know)

**Sasuke**: huh, you're so lame

**Emi: **what? You wanna be a what again?

**Sasuke**:….sorry 

**Naruto**: EHH?! Sasuke is saying sorry!! What happened?!

**Emi**: let's just say sasuke's head turned him into something in reality….kekeke

**Naruto**: Sasuke turned into a chicken butt?

**Sasuke**: EMI, JUST WRITE THE DAMN STORY

**Emi**: hehe, I love being evil at times… :3

**Disclamer**: I do not own any of the Naruto charcters

This is a sasunaru fanfiction, if you don't like that pairing; I ask that you leave NOW. Thank you

------------------------------------------------

From last chapter!!

_Naruto put his head up with his answer. "Sasuke…it's about you're brother, Itachi. He asked me to…" but before Naruto can finish his sentence a mysterious figure comes up from behind Sasuke. Sasuke felt the presence behind him, and looked seeing that it was….!_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 2: Taken Away_

Sasuke felt the presence behind him, and looked seeing that it was Kakashi! (You

thought it was Itachi didn't you?! Hehehe) "Kakashi!!" Sasuke growled at his lost chance

to actually ask Naruto why he was so down. Naruto used this time to escape and jumped

out of the scene, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke at the forest. "so, sasuke, you get any

information from him?" 'Damn! So Kakashi knew I was trying to do…." Sasuke quickly

nodded his head in agreement as Kakashi put his hand up to his chin, going in thinking

mode. "I always thought that Naruto has been acting strange lately, but I think it's more

than that. I was hoping that you would have found that out for me by now…" Kakashi

glanced at Sasuke looking away with a slight angry face. "But it seems to me that didn't

go very well." "It's you're fucking fault that you just happened to come down right

now!" Sasuke snarled at his teacher once more before leaving the forest, toward the inn.

"oh geez…looks like both of them aren't in the mood. Might as well get back to the inn."

And Kakashi leaped off to the inn as well, hoping Naruto would be in high spirits after

finding out that the inn had a special recipe for ramen. Kakashi was smart at finding this

inn. He hopes that Naruto would feel at least a little better.

"OMG!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he saw the word 'ramen' on the menu for the

food. Poor Sasuke was sitting next to him, having his ears getting murdered by Naruto's

sudden scream for his 'precious' ramen. What was so good about ramen anyway? Sasuke

glares at the ramen word in his menu and decides what he wants. After everyone decided

what they wanted, Naruto was suddenly in a gloomy mood, looking at the time. _Why is he _

_looking at the time? There can't be anything he would want to meet or see right? Or _

_maybe…_Before Sasuke could get deeper into thought, his food seemed to have appeared

in front of him without noticing. Sasuke quickly looks at Naruto next to him, seeing that

Naruto was happily eating his food, more like clogging it up like a pig, Sasuke says his

thanks and eats his food.

"oh man! That was some goooooood ramen!" Naruto smiled as he lied onto the

ground after he finished eating. "Naruto! That's bad manners! Get up before I smack you

silly! Right Sasuke-kuuun?" Oh god….she has spoken…. "hn. I'm going to go to my

room." Sasuke quickly gets up from his seat and goes straight to the room. Naruto

watches from the ground as Sasuke goes to his room. What caught his eye was how

Sasuke glanced at him before Sasuke had shut the door. Naruto looks at the time and

realized that it was time to leave. Leave to that certain man who had given him the

opportunity to become stronger than anyone. A chance to finally become acknowledged

to everyone in the village who always had looked at him as if he were different than them.

Naruto too, went up from where he was sitting to his room, but the bad thing is that…he

had to share his room with Sasuke. "Naruto? You're going to go so soon? You feeling

okay?" Sakura asks him with a slight worry on her face. Kakashi started to wonder if

Naruto was scheming something, and that he should act fast. Or he could just rely Sasuke

to do that for the time being. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm starting to get sleepy after that

delicious ramen. Good night!" And Naruto ran to his room and shut the door. It seems

like Sasuke was waiting for Naruto or something, because Sasuke had a stern look on his

face. Sasuke stands up and grabs naruto's shoulders with a firm grip. "Naruto, I want you

to tell me what you were saying back at the forest. What about my brother?! What did he

do?!" Sasuke wanted to the answers to his questions or he was going to explode. He

cared about Naruto more than anyone else in his life.

"Sasuke…I need to go, so get you're hands off me now". Naruto gave him a

really scary look in the eyes as he managed to get out of sasuke's grip, grab his backpack

and run out of the inn. Sasuke, being the #1 rookie, he wouldn't let Naruto get away no

matter how Naruto didn't like it.

Naruto POV

'God damn that Sasuke. He should just leave me alone. But deep down, I'm really

happy that he cares about me. But I must meet with his brother as soon as possible before

Sasuke sees him.' Naruto put chakra into his feet and gained more speed in his jumps and

leaps, getting faster to the river that he was supposed to meet Itachi. Sasuke's Chakra was

coming fast, so Naruto tried to use more of his chakra to gain speed. 'I see him….Itachi.'

Indeed it was Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed his whole clan in a single night, leaving

his brother to suffer as he wept on the ground. 'Itachi had better keep his promise about

me being able to go back to the village when I'm as strong as he is…' Oh how wrong and

naïve Naruto was.

Normal POV

As Naruto leaped on the firm ground beneath him, there Itachi stood with his

Akatsuki cloak on him. "Well well Naruto-kun…It seems that you really did take up on

my offer. That was very smart of you to do so. But it wasn't very smart bringing my

foolish little brother Sasuke along with you." Naruto's face wrinkled as Itachi said this.

'He came here that fast?! Dammit…' The bushes started to move and there Sasuke lept

out with the sharingan showing in his eyes. Deep hatred was easily shown and even

Naruto cringed from Sasuke's glare. "Itachi….what are you doing with Naruto?!" Itachi

just stared at his brother. Naruto went by itachi's side, getting ready to tell Sasuke what

he was going to say back at the forest. "Sasuke….Itachi asked me….to join Akatsuki and

to become his student. He promised me that everyone in the village will finally

acknowledge me and even start to appreciate the things I do for them!" Naruto had this

sort of expression that Sasuke couldn't get. It was mixed with sadness yet with hope. But

what Sasuke noticed is that Itachi was smirking as Naruto said those words. Something

must be up with that 'promise'. Sasuke knew that Itachi wouldn't promise such a thing,

because Sasuke knew Itachi as being the man who killed his own clan. Sasuke decided to

say it out loud, what Itachi was really planning.

"Itachi…you are actually planning of using Naruto for something. I can tell by

that face of yours that you're going to do something related to what that 'promise' is."

Naruto just stood there, staring at Sasuke as he explained what Itachi could really be

thinking. There was a time when Itachi and his blue friend (Kisame) came upon him

about taking him somewhere… It then hit Naruto what Itachi was planning, but before

Naruto was able to move, Itachi grabbed naruto's wrist, and struck Naruto hard enough to

make him unconscious. Sasuke saw as Naruto fell into itachi's arms as he fell

unconscious from the blow. "you fucking BASTARD! I KNEW it!" Sasuke was reading

to get his chidori ready but Itachi spoke. "That's right foolish brother. The Akatsuki

leader has decided that we brainwash you're precious naruto's memories and make him a

slave along with us. I will train him to become a ninja just like me, and do the bidding for

the Akatsuki. He did say something about being hokage didn't he? At least he'll be as

strong as him…no?" Itachi smirked at Sasuke as he was ready to go with Naruto

unconscious in his arms. Of coarse, before he could do that, Sasuke tried to plunge a

chidori into Itachi but he was too fast, and dodged it. Itachi was ready to pull a punch into

sasuke's stomach however Kakashi grabbed itachi's hand before it touched Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly pulled away from Itachi and pondered what took Kakashi so fucking long.

Sakura ran to sasuke's side but Sasuke was too worried about Naruto. If Naruto were to

be taken away, Sasuke would never be the same. Sasuke knew that he needed Naruto to

keep him balanced with the things around him. Because Sasuke….really 'liked' Naruto,

he knew, that Naruto was the one who would brighten up his day with that stupid smile of

his.

"This is as far as you can get Itachi. I will not allow you to take Naruto away to

that dreaded Akatsuki." Kakashi had his sharingan out and was in his fighting stance,

ready to attack. "hmp, it's too bad I won't be able to stay here for long." Then very

quickly, Itachi uses his dreaded illusion technique. The very same one he had used on

Kakashi the first time they fought at Konoha. As Kakashi was agonizing, Sasuke and

sakura went by his side, wondering what had happened to their teacher. Itachi took this

chance to escape. Sasuke very quickly saw that Naruto had lip synced the words, "I-am-

sorry".

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

That day, was a day when Sasuke would never forget, the look on naruto's face. It was so

saddening, that Sasuke pounded his fists onto the ground screaming Naruto's name. Not

having enough power to save his loved one, again. Sakura couldn't even bear looking at

Sasuke as he cried and pounded onto the ground. She too, was soon crying onto the

ground for the loss of another teammate and her team being completely ruined. Team 7

would never be team 7 without their hyper active #1 ninja….Uzumaki Naruto.

-------------------------------------------

Wow, that was so….ACK. I was like…crying as I was typing this. And don't think it's over!! A next chapter will be expected!! But of coarse, I'm going to want reviews!! YES. REVIEWS!! They make me happy. So yeah, it will also get me going at this fanfiction.

**Emi**: WAHHH THAT WAS SO … SAD!!

**Sasuke**::trying his very best not to show emotion::

**Emi**: you emotionless prick! I'm going to make you lose you're dick if you keep it up.

**Sasuke**: oO ::starts to cry::

**Naruto**: awww, sasuke it's okay!! I WUV YOU!!! (and ramen)

**Sasuke**::blush::

**Emi**: awwww isn't that cuuteee!?!!!?!? Now if only you two would go all the way….

**Saskue**: WHAT?! FSA;LFLKSFJSL;FSKFJLK ::gets nervous::

**Naruto**: eh? O.o;

**Emi**: aww Naruto, it's okay, you'll see soon!! (yes people, this fanfiction may turn into M rated so yeah…. ;;….)

Well, everyone? What did you think? Yes yes, don't you see the sasunaru?! I'm trying

okay? I'm doing my very best not to make it too slow but not too fast either. That sound good? K. good.

Note: I don't really hate sakura or anything. It's just those times when she goes "goo-

goo" after Sasuke. But that's it. She's okay when she's normal and all that. I tried my very best not to do too harsh sakura bashing for you sakura fans. So yeah…. Review please!! I would really appreciate it!


	3. Without his own will

**Emi:** okay…I seriously need a beta. And guess what people! I now have one!! Yay my best friend uhhh….er…. kitsu is gonna beta yay

**Sasuke**: huh, you can't even spell you're sentences right

**Emi**: huh? You say something cocktail ass butt?

**Sasuke/Emi**::has a death glare match::

**Naruto**: now now you guys ;; stop acting immature!

**Sasuke/Emi**: WHO'S ACTING IMMATURE!!

HMPH!

**Naruto**: yeesh ;

**Disclamer**: I do not own any of the Naruto charcters

This is a sasunaru fanfiction, if you don't like that pairing; I ask that you leave NOW. Thank you

------------------------------------------------

From last chapter!!

"_GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

_That day, was a day when Sasuke would never forget, the look on naruto's face. It was so _

_saddening, that Sasuke pounded his fists onto the ground screaming Naruto's name. Not _

_having enough power to save his loved one, again. Sakura couldn't even bear looking at _

_Sasuke as he cried and pounded onto the ground. She too, was soon crying onto the _

_ground for the loss of another teammate and her team being completely ruined. Team 7 _

_would never be team 7 without their hyper active #1 ninja….Uzumaki Naruto._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 3: Without his own will_

While Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were running back to their village, they had a

few encounters with ninja but all 3 of them beat them down with their anger and pain inside their hearts. It just wasn't the same without Naruto, all 3 thought in their heads as

they were close to the village. When the village was seen, Kakashi had Sasuke and

Sakura that he will report to the hokage immediately about the incident with Naruto and

Itachi. Sasuke looked at Sakura and said,

"I'm going to go to the training grounds, don't bother me there."

Sakura understood why he wanted to go there, Naruto and Sasuke would always go there to train together. Sasuke could stay there for a while and calm down. Since Sakura didn't want to bother Sasuke, she just let him off to the training grounds. She too missed the loud hyper active ninja, his kindness always seemed to amaze her. Sakura quickly ran to where Ino's house was to tell her everything like how normal girls would do when they're day was bad.

_Sasuke POV_

"GOD DAMMIT!!"

Sasuke pounded the tree as "sulked" about Naruto being taken away by the very man who took away his family, his home, his happiness. And now that prick bastard of a brother took away another thing that was apart of his own heart, his most precious friend. But Sasuke knew, that deep inside, Naruto was more than a best friend. Naruto was also the person who helped him show that he can at least love someone, and Naruto was the one he was in love with, no matter what he thought was supposed to be right. And right now, if it were possible, he would wake up from this nightmare, and see that Naruto is right next to him, laughing. . .

_At the Hokage's Office_

"Okay…so you mean to tell me, that Naruto was kidnapped by ITACHI!? THE

Itachi Uchiha of the group Akatsuki? Oh Lord, we NEED to get him back IMMEDIATELY!"

Tsunade was about to pop her veins out if she kept on yelling her lungs out. But it really was a matter to not let go. Naruto is in great danger of now being in the hands of Akatsuki and is possible to die there. "Kakashi I want you and you're team and some other Anbu to search for Naruto and retrieve him as quickly as possible.

As you said about the brainwashing, it is possible that Akatsuki would make Naruto raid

this country without even knowing that it was his precious village. Kakashi, I don't want

Naruto to suffer anymore than he is right now.

"Retrieve him back here as soon as possible!"

After Kakashi had poofed out of the room, Tsunade sat down in her chair and wept like no tomorrow. The boy who had helped her out when she needed is in deep trouble. And she definitely would regret it if she doesn't get Naruto back to the village safe and sound.

_At the training grounds_

"Sasuke….Sasuke…..wake up"

Kakashi shook Sasuke to get him up but the result was the same. Sasuke must be dreaming about something really good, because Sasuke was a light sleeper.

"SASUKE"

After the loud shout from Sakura, Sasuke scrambled up from the ground with wide eyes. Rubbing his ears in pain, he looks up at Kakashi and Sakura, who looked like they were ready to go out on a long journey.

"Are we going to look for Naruto now? Cause if we are, I'm already prepared."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and his backpack, smiling a sad smile…

"Well then, let's gets going shall we?" And off team 7 went, on search for they're precious teammate.

_Somewhere deep within the Akatsuki Lair_

"looks like you brought the nine-tails Itachi, good job, as expected of the great Itachi"

Kisame smirked as he looked at the now unconscious boy in Itachi's arms. But as soon as his eyes went on the boy, Itachi soon departed somewhere in the Lair that The Akatsuki stay hidden in. Kisame wondered what was up with Itachi. But Itachi was Itachi, and he couldn't ever read what was on Itachi's mind. Deidara soon approaches Kisame to ask what was up with Itachi.

"yo, Kisame, Itachi alright, un?" Deidara stares off the direction of where Itachi went off with Naruto in his arms. Kisame slightly looks off in the same direction and slowly walked away to wherever he went.

_Itachi's room (_not very creative am I)

Itachi slowly puts down Naruto on his Bed, ties him up in chains, then gets a tiny bottle of liquid. (AN:it's NOT what you think you pervs XD) But before he can do anything Naruto is already awaken.

"That blow really hurt you know Itachi…"

"my apologies Naruto-kun I had no choice but to do so in order to run away at the right time"

"Itachi, you told me that I had at least 1 day to have my decision, it's like you just took that away. I never can see my friends again. But I guess this way is better. Teach me to be stronger Itachi." Naruto gave Itachi a determined face that he was ready for anything. Ready to become stronger than Anyone and to be acknowledged as he had dreamed to be.

"Naruto-kun, I will make sure that you will become stronger. Now drink this."

Itachi hands Naruto the small liquid bottle he was about to give Naruto while he was still unconscious.

"This medicine will help you sleep well for tomorrow. I will teach you everything you wish that are in the Basics. This way it would be easier to concentrate and you're stamina will be at full potential."

Naruto looks at the bottle hesitantly but takes then gulps it all down. He fell right to sleep. Little did Naruto know, that liquid he just drank was a potion for the creator to erase the memories of the person who drank it. So now, Itachi can erase and create memories of Naruto's past to make him Akatsuki's loyal member.

Itachi stands next to the bed and begins Naruto's new yet similar past.

"You're name is Uzumaki Naruto. You have 5 people you have always wished to kill. Yet one of them you hate the most. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. You were rivals with him. Nothing in you're past is pleasant with him. He did many things to hurt you and now you wish to kill him for everything. The other 4 people you wish to kill are Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, and the current Hokage, Godaime. You still remember the good times but there were times when they did not care for you at all. You're hate for them grew as time went by. Even when you were alone, Haruno Sakura and Umino Iruka did nothing for you. You are a loyal servant of Akatsuki. You have the Jinchuriki Kyuubi Nine tailed fox deep within you. You are powerful Naruto, and I, Uchiha Itachi will make it happen."

Itachi was done, and he was curious to how Naruto would want to kill his foolish little brother and his pathetic friends. Itachi knew Naruto did not need them in his life. He was powerful, but needed a better trainer such as himself. His ambition and stamina is very great, and the leader of Akatsuki was aware of that.

He looks down to Naruto as he sleeps in his slumber because of the liquid he had just drank. Itachi puts his hand onto Naruto's head and stokes it lightly. He quickly gets up and leaves the room, to wait for Naruto to wake up with his new clean slate of fake data.

_Meanwhile, back with Team 7_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (summoning art technique)

Out came the doggies. (A.N: sorry, couldn't resist)

"Pakkun, I need you to see if Naruto or Itachi has been through this route. And if you do, bark and the others will tell me whether you did or not."

Kakashi let Pakkun sniff away as Sasuke and Sakura were sitting down waiting for their teacher's dog sniff for their teammate.

"I swear this is getting us no where." Sasuke says as he waits impatiently on the side.

"now now Sasuke, if we rush things too fast, we may never find Naruto and save him before it's too late." Kakashi walks toward them and sits down while Pakkun does the work.

"Sensei, Is it possible to find Naruto once we find out Naruto's been through here? I mean, Itachi could have ran around everywhere to confuse us." Sakura stares at the flower she is holding before standing up.

"hmm maybe, but don't underestimate Pakkun. His sense of smell is very good. We will find Naruto soon."

Sakura was convinced with Kakashi's answer and silently sat back down on her seat. Still, Sasuke was not convinced. He was sure that he will kill that bastard of a brother like he had always planned to. To kill Itachi and save Naruto. Sasuke was determined to talk to Naruto before it was too late….

Everything was silent, and there came a stir of the bushes. "That must be Pakkun! Let's listen up for what he has. Sasuke, Sakura." And all three met up with the tiny dog and listened to him to hopefully meet up with Naruto.

"Pakkun, tell me, where has Itachi taken Naruto? Tell me everything."

Pakkun looked at Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura could tell it wasn't good news. Pakkun let out a deep sigh then spoke.

"It seems that Itachi has most likely taken Naruto the Akatsuki's lair obviously. The problem is that I was only able to follow a little trace of Naruto's scent until it was erased half way of the forest. It's possible that the Akatsuki grounds is in this for-

"DAMMIT! WE'LL NEVER FIND HIM" Sasuke interrupted Pakkun with a frightening scream.

"Calm down Sasuke, we'll think of something, and fast. Screaming and yelling won't really be the best plan ever." Kakashi sighed as he later looked at Pakkun to finish his report.

Sakura looked at Sasuke painfully. She knew he was a very good friend to Naruto. Ever since the Academy. It may not have looked like they were friends, but Sakura knew. She was the brightest in the Academy. She was no dummy to not notice it. But Sakura's heart told her that she wanted to be with Sasuke. However she also knew that it would never happen. Sasuke was too into his revenge, and now this.

She's going to punch Itachi's pretty face until he literally looked like a beat up mongoose.

------------------------------------------------

**Emi**: Oooo-kaaayyyy FINALLY finished the 3rd chapter woooo! I was SO caught up with school work and stupid Merrie Monarch (a hula competition) that I couldn't do anything!

**Sasuke**: Hn, A loser always a loser.

**Emi**::anger mark appears:: what'd ya say chicken ass?

**Sasuke**:… I'm saying you're a loser and a bitch.

**Emi: **Oh you said it didn't you. :: writes something down::

**Sasuke**: SHIT STOP….::transforms::

**Naruto**: Do you guys always have to fight? Yeesh. Hey, OMG IT'S SO UGLY!

**Sasuke**: (…..oh no she didn't)

**Emi**: LOOK AT THE UGLY GOBLE GOBLE NARUTO

**Naruto: **ZOMG! WHERE'S THE OLD MAN! THIS MEANS TURKEY RAMEN!

**Sasuke**: (Emi, I love you so much that if you turn me back into my handsome body again, I'll do ANYTHING. I JUST WANT NARUTO'S LOVE dammit)

**Emi**: hmmmm Hey Naruto, try see if Sasuke's in the other room

**Naruto**: kk ::goes off::

**Emi**::turns Sasuke back:: mehehehe, anything huh? From now on, you're my servant.

And you have nothing to say about it. Don't worry, I'm not THAT evil. 8D

**Sasuke**: ………………

**Emi**: Okay everyone. Really sorry again. I'll TRY to update often. I can't guarantee it though. Review would be very nice though :3 until we meet again

SASUKE! WHERE'S MY PASSION ORANGE ?!

**Sasuke**: (save me…..)

**Naruto**: AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA I love you sasuke

**Sasuke**: (it's going to be a loooooooong day…) hn 


	4. Naruto's location and power

**Emi**: hehehe hi guys…. Ehehehe….yeah….what should I say ; and keep that mouth shut sasuke.

**Sasuke**: chi. I wasn't going to say anything.

**Naruto**: emi, he just said "what a slow writer…." In a whisper

**Sasuke**: . . . . . . NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Naruto**: tehe 3

**Emi**: thank you naruto :gives naruto tons of ramen:

**Naruto**: YESSSSSS good luck sasuke I love you ehehehe you're mine now ramen

**Sasuke**: …. I am an avenger 

**Emi**: eh, it's you're fault chiken ass wipe :3

**Sasuke**: just tell them you're going to start the fanfiction already I'm going to be in my room writing plans for my work as an avenger against naruto's betrayal 

**Emi**: uhh you go do that. (it's you're fucking fault calling me slow you naruto plushie hugger)

**Sasuke**: YOU SAID YOU WOULD KEEP THAT A SECRET

**Emi**: oh uhhhhh okay, enough of this ramble ; let's get the fanfiction going…..ACK :runs for dear life against sasuke's emo rath:

HELP ME FANS!!! Lol btw, I totally forgot the plot so yeah, bear with me ;;;

This is a sasunaru fanfiction, if you don't like that pairing; I ask that you leave NOW. Thank you

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Naruto charcters

-----------------------------------------

From last chapter!!

"_It seems that Itachi has most likely taken Naruto the Akatsuki's lair obviously. The problem is that I was only able to follow a little trace of Naruto's scent until it was erased half way of the forest. It's possible that the Akatsuki grounds is in this for-_

"_DAMMIT! WE'LL NEVER FIND HIM" Sasuke interrupted Pakkun with a frightening scream._

"_Calm down Sasuke, we'll think of something, and fast. Screaming and yelling won't really be the best plan ever." Kakashi sighed as he later looked at Pakkun to finish his report._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke painfully. She knew he was a very good friend to Naruto. Ever since the Academy. It may not have looked like they were friends, but Sakura knew. She was the brightest in the Academy. She was no dummy to not notice it. But Sakura's heart told her that she wanted to be with Sasuke. However she also knew that it would never happen. Sasuke was too into his revenge, and now this._

_She's going to punch Itachi's pretty face until he literally looked like a beat up mongoose._

_-----------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: Naruto's location and power

_In Itachi's room_

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have 5 people I have always wished to kill. Yet one of them I hate the most. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. I was rivals with him. Nothing in my past is pleasant with him. He did many things to hurt me and now I wish to kill him for everything. The other 4 people I wish to kill are Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, and the current Hokage, Godaime. I still remember the good times but there were times when they did not care for me at all. My hate for them grew as time went by. Even when I was alone, Haruno Sakura and Umino Iruka did nothing for me. I am a loyal servant of Akatsuki. I have the Jinchuriki Kyuubi Nine tailed fox deep within me. I are powerful, and Uchiha Itachi will make it happen."

Naruto chanted as he laid there on the bed, eyes still closed. He tossed and turned on the bed before opening his eyes. He knew there was something wrong with that thought. Something in it was wrong. He had a gut feeling in his stomach that in that paragraph was fake. But since he couldn't figure it out, he just shrugged it off and sat up off the bed.

_I wonder where Itachi went. This is most likely his room. He's going to make me powerful. He will help me help me figure out this pain and kill Uchiha Sasuke. But wait, Uchiha? So maybe sasuke was Itachi's little brother. Oh well, he knew he had to kill Sasuke for all the pain that he had done to him. Also on his agenda he had to kill off Haruno Sakura, Umino Irukia, Hatake Kakashi, and The Konoha Hokage. Hokage……huh. Ah well might as well wait for Itachi to come in here and train me to become powerful like he said._

_Back with the broken team 7_

After all the searching, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and pakkun were still unable to find the Akatsuki Lair.

Sakura could tell that Sasuke was loosing his patience and if they didn't do anything soon. The worst may come to worst and naruto will be gone.

"I'VE GOT IT"

Everyone stopped on their tracks and looked at Sasuke. Wow, that was first. It was almost like Naruto was here yet he is not because it was Sasuke just screamed out loud.

"What have you got Sasuke? Or did you just lose you're mind?" Kakashi asked Sasuke while he was smirking his smirk as if he was the smartest person in the whole wide world."

"okay, everyone. I just remembered this jutsu I learned from Orochimaru. It's something I taught to naruto just in case he were to disappear.." okay at this point, you would say that sasuke was a complete idiot for forgetting something so easy. Uchiha sasuke was known for his looks and his brains. But from this, you would say, okay, sasuke is a total goofball when he is in panic.

Sakura, Kakashi, and pakkun all stared at him in awe. Sakura was ready to fall on the ground and wonder why she liked Sasuke at all anymore. Kakashi just covered his face with his right hand as pakkun just sat there wondering why he bothered anymore.

"Sasuke, how could you forget such an important thing? HOW" Sakura said as she was still on the ground being depressed.

"Oh but trust me, this jutsu is not easy at all. See, this jutsu is to tell you the location of the person you wish to find but you need masses of Chakra and one thing of belonging of the person you wish to find. Either that or just imagine his face. The person has to think of you at the time or it won't work."

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and looked back at Sasuke. It really wasn't too hard but in this situation, they can't afford to waste chakra but that seemed to be the only way to find Naruto.

"okay everyone, gather in a circle and concentrate you're chakra. We're finally going to find Naruto!" Kakashi, Sakura, And Sasuke all imagine Naruto and poof they were gone, off to where Naruto was, at the Akatsuki's Lair.

_Back at Itachi's room_

Itachi went back to the room then saw Naruto sitting up on the bed.

"ah, Naruto, I see you have awaken." Nartuo looks up at Itachi as he advances toward him. As Itachi advanced toward Naruto, the sound of wind could be heard.

Naruto looks up at Itachi with a slight sign of anger. Obvisouly Naruto was thinking about wanting to avenge his parents and his happiness. Which could mean that naurto was probably wanting to get at Sasuke and the rest of the people he is wanting to kill. "Itachi….when will I be seeing that bastard Sasuke? I want to kill him first. Then kill everyone else who stands in my way toward strength and happiness…"

_Back with team 7_

Arriving inside of the Akatsuki Lair, Kakashi could tell that they arrived exactly where they are now. Darkness was everywhere as they looked around their surroundings.

"Well well, looks like Naruto was thinking about one of us huh?" Kakashi said with utter happiness and sillyness. Sasuke and Sakura stared at their teacher for a while and shook it off. Naruto's safety was first thing in their lists and they shouldn't stop now.

Kakashi stopped his silliness and explained to Sasuke and Sakura what to do. It was stressed that finding Naruto was first thing. Instead of fighting Itachi it was first priority to take Naruto back home to Konoha. So they searched…

"Naruto, it looks like we have some visitors." Itachi showed an evil smirk as he saw Naruto's face showing great pain and hate. It was obvious that Naruto was already planning for Sasuke's demise and plan to go on with him life. Though Itachi knew he shouldn't underestimate Naruto's true nature. Naruto was always known for being able to overcome his problems no matter how long.

"Let's go everyone." Kakashi said as everyone dashed through the Akatsuki Lair with stealth to find Naruto. Of coarse it wouldn't be so easy to just find Naruto in a flash so a familiar face came up.

"My My it looks like that jinchuriki's 'friends' came out here to help him out hm? The Jinchuriki is not exactly looking forward for you're useless attempt to get him out of here."

"Looks like getting to Naruto won't be so easy…." Sakura said as she saw Sasuke's face turning red. Sakura knew Sasuke was ready to beat this blue guy's ass and get to Naruto as quickly as possible. Sakura quickly went into her fighting position as Kakashi and Sasuke do the same.

"Sasuke….Sakura and I will handle Hoshigake Kisame, you go on and get Naruto and quick! Don't waste time with Itachi no matter what!" Kakashi was saying this with a very serious tone as Sasuke immediately ran to Naruto's chakra presence.

Kisame took out his gigantic sword and faced it infront of him. "This won't take too long, so let's enjoy this. Hehehe." Kisame ran in to Kakashi and Sakura as they both were ready to fight back against Kisame, waiting for Naruto and Sasuke's safe return.

Hopefully…

"Naruto!! I know you're in here!!" Sasuke jumped through the place in search for Naruto as he carefully felt for the chakra he's so familiar with. However no matter where he went there was no call.

Kakashi and Sakura have been left behind to take care of the Kisame guy. The guy who was hanging around with Itachi. Seeing that there was nothing going on and that it was as silent as the grave.

He's fucking stuck in an Illusion.

Though after having that thought through, Sasuke heard walking steps from afar and as Sasuke turned around he saw Naruto's face.

"That isn't Naruto. I already know…..Itachi."

Sasuke's voice was filled with malice. At long last, he can finally get revenge for everything Itachi has done to him. His clan and his best friend. But Sasuke had Kakashi's words heeding in his head. That Naruto's safety was first priority and to avoid Itachi. But seeing Itachi's face made Sasuke want his revenge here and now. And Sasuke also had another problem, the illusion.

"Sasuke, you may think it's an illusion, but that's really Naruto standing in front of you. He has forgotten all about you and instead hates your very being. Com Naruto."

Naruto heard Itachi and immediately went to his side. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto was on Itachi's side? It had to be an illusion! Naruto would never do something that incredibly stupid.

Before Sasuke could register everything that was going on, he heard Naruto say his name.

"Sasuke, so you're the bastard Sasuke. The one who killed my well being? My happiness?!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke was standing there horrified. Naruto started to cry and began to go into a fighting pose. Itachi went by Naruto's side and whispered something in Naruto's ear. After seeing Naruto's face brightening up Naruto slowly looked at Itachi and said…

"I love you too Itachi."

That…..did it.

Rage entered Sasuke as his brother smirked at him as if he won something. Itachi got Naruto's heart.

Sasuke went head straight for Itachi but Naruto was in the way. "Naruto, get out of my way."

"No, I'm going to kill you Sasuke. For everything you have done to me. After I'm done with you, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka are next….whoever they are." Naruto said with a slightly stupefied face.

'Whoever they are? What does he mean by that?' Sasuke calmed down and thought over. Itachi's face changed and frowned at Naruto. "Naruto, instead of talking to him, start avenging you're lost happiness and bright future." Naruto nodded and got his weapons out. Sasuke had no choice but to fight.

_Sasuke's POV_

He came at me with odd weapons in both of his hands and threw them at me. Of coarse I was able to dodge them but one of those things knicked at my sholder. SHIT it hurt LIKE HELL. I took out one of my kunai and watched as Naruto came toward me. 'I'll just have to knock him out and then get the hell out of here and find Kakashi and Sakura.

Looks like Naruto has more than new weapons to show. This fight may be harder than Sasuke could ever imagine.

--------------------------------------------

**Emi**: and that's chapter 4!! Yay finally finished it ;

**Sasuke**: took long enough, taking you're sweet time.

**Emi**: well it's not actually sweet. My time is being wasted just for piano practice time. It SUCKS. And I haven't been able to eat at my favorite ramen restaurant, Gomaichi. GOD I WANT SOME OF THAT STUFF TT.TT

**Naruto**: oh emi, I understand how you feel….

**Emi**: I'm sure you do Naruto…thank you :hugs Naruto:

**Sasuke**: hn….

**Emi**: Oh and btw people!!! I'm making a new fanfiction!! And yes of coarse it's sasunaru 3 It's a high school fanfic and I will try my very best to make it funny. I'm wondering if I should put me inside of it just for the heck of it.

**Sasuke**: if you put that character emi of yours, I'm going to kill you….she's going to totally throw the story of-

**Emi**: (scary face) WHAT…WAS….THAT?! you KNOW you don't want to get on my bad side. And yeesh, I was just going to put her in like a few parts. It's not like those kind of fanfictions that it's just too OOC.

**Naruto**: yeah Sasuke! Give Emi a break.

**Sasuke**: …… whatever /// 

**Emi**: awwww wittle Sasuke ish bwushing hehehe

**Sasuke**: shut the fuck up 

**Emi**: eh, I'll let ya go this time Naruto plushie humper…shit ;

**Sasuke**: EMI, NARUTO IS RIGHT THERE.

**Naruto**: (goes Kyubi) SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Emi**: erm, please read and review and do help me out here TT.TT;;


	5. Memories Do Exist

Emi: woow…

Emi: woow…..it's been a WHILE huh? I'm so sorry guys. I really don't know what to say

Sasuke: then don't say anything.

Emi: -glares-

Naruto: oh here they go again

Emi: Stop being such a dick head, dick head.

Sasuke: stop being a belated prick. Cause even after all this time, you couldn't even reach 2 flipin' pages!!

Emi:…. It's been a WHILE K? GEEZ okay, forget Sasuke, I really want to apologize to everyone who actually reads these things and my stories and I really really am sorry for the delay. Sadly, I might not continue this but I WILL try to keep it going, since it's easier how I ended the Akatsuki thing. You'll see. But there will be sasunaru fluff and I will try to keep writing this story. I lost my plot book so if it seems weird or doesn't make sense, please point it out okay?

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. And in no way belongs to me in any manner. Please Review and I hope you enjoy this semi-chapter.

Sasuke: this shouldn't even be called a chapter at all.

Emi: SASUKE. I swear as the author of this fanfiction, I will NOT hesitate to make you a shy little OOC and make you COMPLETELY out of character. Not to mention make you Uk-

Sasuke: ……makes horrid face

Emi: Dat's right.

"_I love you too Itachi."_

_That…..did it._

_Rage entered Sasuke as his brother smirked at him as if he won something. Itachi got Naruto's heart._

_Sasuke went head straight for Itachi but Naruto was in the way. "Naruto, get out of my way."_

"_No, I'm going to kill you Sasuke. For everything you have done to me. After I'm done with you, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka are next….whoever they are." Naruto said with a slightly stupefied face._

'_Whoever they are? What does he mean by that?' Sasuke calmed down and thought over. Itachi's face changed and frowned at Naruto. "Naruto, instead of talking to him, start avenging you're lost happiness and bright future." Naruto nodded and got his weapons out. Sasuke had no choice but to fight._

_Sasuke's POV_

_He came at me with odd weapons in both of his hands and threw them at me. Of coarse I was able to dodge them but one of those things knicked at my shoulder. SHIT it hurt LIKE HELL. I took out one of my kunai and watched as Naruto came toward me. 'I'll just have to knock him out and then get the hell out of here and find Kakashi and Sakura._

_Looks like Naruto has more than new weapons to show. This fight may be harder than Sasuke could ever imagine._

Chapter 5: Memories do exist

Naruto came at Sasuke with more speed than before tried to go more on the offensive as Sasuke had no choice but to go to the defensive for now. Naruto then takes out a scroll, opens it with his blood seal and 2 scythes came out. He grabbed them quickly and lashed them at Sasuke, throwing Sasuke behind.

"_Not only does he have new weapons, but his strength is beyond the strength it used to be." _

Sasuke decided to turn things around and use all his power to turn around this fight. Sasuke released his sharingan and jumped over naruto. While landing on the ground, Sasuke had pulled out his long sword out of its scabbard and put on his offensive stance.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds then launched at him but he had missed since Sasuke had dodged. While Naruto was still a bit shocked, Sasuke took this chance to use his sword to make Naruto loose his grip on one of his scythes. After successfully doing so, Sasuke had pushed Naruto to a wall, sword at Naruto's throat.

"Naruto, please, get your senses together! I know I did some horrible things to you but you're my best friend! And no one can possibly change that…"

Naruto looked at him blankly, yet his face had slightly changed but to no avail.

"It's because of you my life is miserable Sasuke! I could have been happy and not suffer the way I di…." Before Naruto could finish his sentence, his face changed. Away of this, Sasuke pulled his sword back and went by Naruto's now fallen state.

"_He's unconscious…" _

Laying down Naruto on the ground, Sasuke quickly stood up and looked at Itachi.

"Don't look at me like that Sasuke! You're the one who made him think too much. He was just so angry at you that his blinded mind couldn't take it anymore." Itachi said as he merely stood there, watching.

"But do not worry, I will leave it at this, since too much time has been wasted. We will take Naruto though, so don't think he's off the hook. As for you, Sasuke, I am looking forward to seeing you again."

Before Sasuke could launch at Itachi, Itachi had poofed out of the room, with no trace.

Silence filled the room. Sasuke quickly went to Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"Naruto….I'm so glad…that you're okay. So glad…" Sasuke hugged him tighter. Quickly realizing the situation, he put Naruto onto his back and quickly went to Sakura and Kakashi.

(A.N- okay, after doing the fight scene earlier, I'm waaaay too lazy to do another one with kisame against Kakashi and sakura, but let's just say he poofed out the room at the same time as Itachi. So, Kakashi and Sakura decided to go look for Sasuke and Naruto.)

"SASUKEEEE" Sakura yelled as she and Kakashi had finished their long battle with Kisame. After their fight, they both looked around the base for their comrades, with no luck.

"Sakura, come look at this." Kakashi went to a table picking up a big rusty book along with tons of tiny bottles of different types of bottles. Sakura went to his side and looked in the book.

"Sensei, this looks like a book on how to create poisons. Maybe this is the book Itachi had used to make Naruto loose his memory in any way?"

"hmm..it could be, let's take this with us just in case and have the 5th Hokage take a look at this."

After more searching, they had stumbled upon seeing Sasuke carrying Naruto upon his back.

Naruto: Well, Sasuke sure is quiet! And that's normal right?

Emi: that's right. Mehehe. I love having power.

Sasuke: …..hnn (annoyed)

Emi: Pshh it's yur own fault.

Lolz, well guys, that's all I could really cook up in my head as of now and I'll try to keep this fanfic till the end, which actually should be soon. So yeahhhhh thank you for reading and PLEASE review. I'll really appreciate your thoughts. Bai bai


	6. Hope

Emi: ahahaha :hides from readers:

Sasuke: she really blew it this time. Hn.

Naruto: well, she has been a busy person. But thanks to a review alert that she got in her email, she decided to continue this fic. So reviewing DOES help when you do it. Haha

Emi: I'M SORRY GUYS WAHHHHH

Sasuke: :hands tissue:

Emi: :blows: thanks ;__; on to the fic….

---------------------------

"_SASUKEEEE" Sakura yelled as she and Kakashi had finished their long battle with Kisame. After their fight, they both looked around the base for their comrades, with no luck._

"_Sakura, come look at this." Kakashi went to a table picking up a big rusty book along with tons of tiny bottles of different types of bottles. Sakura went to his side and looked in the book._

"_Sensei, this looks like a book on how to create poisons. Maybe this is the book Itachi had used to make Naruto loose his memory in any way?"_

"_hmm..it could be, let's take this with us just in case and have the 5th Hokage take a look at this."_

_After more searching, they had stumbled upon seeing Sasuke carrying Naruto upon his back._

_--------------------------------------_

Chapter 6: Hope

After the short but tiring battle with the 2 akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame, team Kakashi was able to successfully return naruto to their home, Konoha.

Sounds of footsteps were heard all over konoha hospital as yelling and screaming was heard in and out of the hospital. That certain yelling and screaming was by no other than Uzumaki Naruto. Restraints were put all over his body, making him unable to move allowing only struggles.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were all trying their very best to calm Naruto down, but all their attempts failed. Sakura was soon asked to help with the antidotes for it was very difficult to decipher. With Kakashi and Sasuke inside the room, Kakashi had no choice but to punch Naruto in the stomach, shutting him up…in a way. Sasuke stared at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Kakashi! What the hell was that for? Sure it shut Naruto up but couldn't you have done something else to do so?"

"Well, I tried to do some jutsu's on him but none of them worked, didn't you see it yourself Sasuke?" Kakashi sighed as he finally got to pull out his book, and began to read on the side.

"Yeah I did. But…" Sasuke was lost for words, he really had no choice but to accept that what Kakashi did was right. He looked at naruto's now calm face as he finally slept.

After much of the silence went by as time clicked away, Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He got up from his seat near the door and went out. Kakashi slightly glanced to Sasuke as he had left the room then looked at naruto's sleeping form.

"It seems that Sasuke really wants you to wake up…Naruto".

Sasuke was very impatient. Not only did he just want naruto to wake up, but he also wanted naruto to remember everyone, and him. 'What the hell is sakura doing. She should hurry up already. But what really bothers me is…why did Itachi leave that book for us to take? That was not a very clever thing to do as a S-ranked ninja.'

"I THINK WE GOT IT!!" Sakura yelled as she quickly "walked" to Naruto's room. She looked at Sasuke first, who was standing, before going into the room shouting to Kakashi the news. Sasuke quickly went into the room after Sakura to see that Naruto was still fast asleep. Kakashi must have hit him really hard…

"The chemists, researchers, medic nins and I worked hard to decipher what that book was about, and it definitely had that potion of what was used on naruto. No antidote was found, so we had to use a couple of samples from naruto's blood."

"Sakura, seeing that all those people worked together on this, we have no choice but to trust you." Kakashi said as you looked at the antidote, as sakura has claimed it to be. Sasuke just looked on as Kakashi allowed sakura to put in the shot into naruto's arm. As the shot with the antidote was finally done, Sasuke went to sit down next to naruto.

"You idiot (usuratonkachi), you better remember me or I'll have to knock you out harder than what Kakashi did." Yet even though Sasuke said that, all he really wanted was that naruto would become the bright and cheerful naruto again. The Naruto that…he deeply cared about.

"Well Sasuke, I'll just go to see the 5th hokage immediately to tell her the report of our last mission. I can trust you to stay here with naruto. Jya." And he poofed, smoke disappearing with kakashi's body no where to be seen. Sasuke just looked back at naruto's sleeping face and before he knew it, quickly went to sleep.

As time went by, Sakura went back to the room seeing Sasuke deep asleep next to naruto. She silently put over a blanket over Sasuke and turned off the light. She was just happy that Sasuke was able to calm down after retrieving naruto. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little jealousy.

She wanted to be with Sasuke. But there were so many reasons why she couldn't be with him. First of all, he didn't like her like that. Whenever the atmosphere was good, she would take advantage of it. Asking him to go out with her, then the attitude of Sasuke would totally change and he would reject without a thought. Another thing that she couldn't help was that Sasuke had told her…that he already has feelings/thoughts for someone else. And that dating was of no interest for him at the moment.

She wanted to touch him…just this once. Sakura reached out her hand to touch sasuke's head. Yet something interfered her to do that. A hand had grabbed her wrist, roughly.

That hand was no other than Naruto's.

---------------

Naruto and Sasuke: :animefall:

Emi:…WHAT?!

Sasuke: that was fucking short.

Emi: what do you expect? I really need to go now, and I thought that would be a perfect ending.

Naruto: that's more like the worst cliffhanger ever…

Emi: THEN THE READERS WOULD LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!?

Sasuke: she got a point…

Naruto: Well, if you guys want her to continue, write reviews! She'll get MOTIVATED!!! BELIEVE I-

Emi: :covers naruto's mouth: oookay. We get it Naruto.


	7. Confusion

Emi: OOOPS…I DID IT AGAIN….lalalala….lost in….ehhh…I forget.

Naruto: Emi! You're back!! What's with the sudden appearance?

Emi: "shows e-mail of reviewer who had favorited the story"

Sasuke: huh. Figures.

Emi: I FELT BAD OKAY? OMG I FEEL SO HORRIBLE. AND IT'S BEEN SO LONG D;

Naruto: Hey!! I'm sure the people reading this will be thrilled though!!

Sasuke: unless they got tired of it because a certain someone doesn't know how to fucking keep track of her fanfictions

Emi: :clears throat: ya know, I really feel like eating chicken for tonight…

Sasuke: …..

Naruto: Hey that sounds good!!!

Sasuke: :horrid face:

Emi: Works every time ;P Okay, so um, yeah, you all better thank **Shadow Cyrse **because it's thanks to her that I was reminded of this fanfiction!!

Disclaimer: in no way do I own Naruto in any way.

----------- Last time….

As time went by, Sakura went back to the room seeing Sasuke deep asleep next to naruto. She silently put over a blanket over Sasuke and turned off the light. She was just happy that Sasuke was able to calm down after retrieving naruto. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little jealousy.

She wanted to be with Sasuke. But there were so many reasons why she couldn't be with him. First of all, he didn't like her like that. Whenever the atmosphere was good, she would take advantage of it. Asking him to go out with her, then the attitude of Sasuke would totally change and he would reject without a thought. Another thing that she couldn't help was that Sasuke had told her…that he already has feelings/thoughts for someone else. And that dating was of no interest for him at the moment.

She wanted to touch him…just this once. Sakura reached out her hand to touch sasuke's head. Yet something interfered her to do that. A hand had grabbed her wrist, roughly.

That hand was no other than Naruto's.

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

Grasping tightly onto her wrist, Naruto's hand had protected Sasuke's head from her touch. She gasped from the pain, trying to pry her hand away from Naruto's clutches, the effort deemed useless.

"Naruto….NARUTO THAT HURTS!!" Sakura screamed trying to get away from Naruto and Sasuke's awakening body.

Hearing Sakura's scream, Sasuke had awoken from his light slumber and saw a huge bruise on Sakura's wrist. He looked at Naruto and saw that bright red eyes were shining brightly instead of his usual sky blue.

Unsure of what to do, Sasuke had backed away from Naruto's body and joined next to Sakura to analyze the situation before him. Naruto was not moving from his bed but was staring at Sakura. Sasuke wanted to know what had happened.

"Sakura, what did you do?!" Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief but really had no courage to say that it was her who wanted to touch Sasuke's head until Naruto had abruptly grabbed her hand from doing so. But she knew she had to say something!!

"I..I just wanted to try wake you up since you fell asleep on Naruto's bedside!!! Then Naruto all of a sudden grabbed my wrist!"

Sasuke processed the information and didn't quite understand why Naruto would do such a thing in the first place. But for some odd reason, it made him feel happy.

"Anyway, this isn't the Naruto we know, but he isn't doing anything…just sitting upright like that. Maybe it's the antidote working? What do you think Sakura?" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto carefully, barely blinking to not miss a single action.

"It may be the antidote working, but that was only a prototype. There is a possibility that it might just work for now. If we make any abrupt movements, he may go berserk…"

"…i……anna…….ee………chi…."

Sasuke and Sakura noticed that Naruto had begun whispering to himself in a slow, soft manner, getting bits and pieces of his sentences. But really, they knew what he was trying to say…

"_I want to see Itachi"_

Really, all the postion did was slow Naruto a bit, like a relaxing potion of some sort.

Getting out of the bed, Naruto got out of the bed slowly, like a mummy, and then stood at the corner of the bed. Putting up his head, he had deadly cold-blooded eyes staring Sasuke.

"You, it's you again…Uchiha Sasuke. You ruined everything…you did it…I have to kill you…I HAVE TO KILL YOU!!" A gush of red chakra flowed out of Naruto, pushing Sasuke and Sakura back to hit the wall onto their backs with a loud crash. Sasuke, quickly stood back up, trying to fight the powerful chakra keeping him from doing so. Sasuke wanted to have Naruto's memories back. He wanted to do something about it. And he will.

Sasuke lunged at Naruto, pushing him to the ground, restraining him of movement.

"Naruto! You've got it wrong! Get your head straight! I'M YOUR FUCKING FRIEND GODDAMMIT! REMEMBER ME! IT ISN'T ME YOU WANT. IT'S MY BROTHER! MY BROTHER DID THIS TO YOU. WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ME?! WHY?! AFTER ALL WE HAD TO GO THROUGH? PIECE IT TOGE-" before even finishing that sentence, Sasuke couldn't speak…

because he couldn't, for a hand was through his right chest…..

Sasuke slowly looked at Naruto's face which had a face he would have never imagined seeing him with. A smirk. A smirk was on Naruto's face while Sasuke was beginning to cough blood.

"So Sasuke, any last words?"

Spitting the blood out, Sasuke thought and knew what he had to say in this situation…

"yeah, I'll save you Naruto, because you are…my best friend."

Naruto's eyes changed a slight color..the blue that Sasuke had adored and loved…But while it was changing, Naruto had thrown Sasuke to the wall before grabbed his head and screaming in pain.

Sasuke's sight blurred, only seeing Naruto's screaming figure until everything had turned black….

Sasuke: for not really remembering the story, that was okay…I guess

Naruto: Hey she tried at least. And she thought of her readers while writing this too!!

Emi: I love you all! I'm so sorry for not updating!! I'm so sorry TT__TT

Sasuke/Naruto: THEY GET IT.

Emi: +_____+

Naruto: 3 love you emi~

Sasuke: pfft.


End file.
